Lavender, Crimson and Lemons
by PaintinginCrimson
Summary: Ib, now, 17 has been trying to repaint the Forgotten Portrait for 8 years. Now deciding to revisit it to refresh her memory, will she and her companions Adelaide and Violet be sucked back into the Fabricated World? I suck at summaries so if you think I should continue please tell me in the reviews! (T because it could get nasty if I continue)
1. Chapter 1

Alright so this is my first fanfic and I really hope you like it! If there's and mistakes or if something seems inaccurate, please let me know so I can fix it. If you hae any ideas or just want to share your thoughts please review! Thanks a ton!

I DON'T OWN IB OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. (I think I can say I DO own the OC's though...)

~Lavender, Crimson and Lemons~

Ib sat quietly against the stark white wall of her bedroom. It was going to be one of those days again: sit inside and paint while the world continued moving around her. It's not that she liked the idea of being stuck in a rut, she just didn't care enough to change it. Her head lolled slowly to the left, heavy lids parting enough to see her painting supplies strewn across the room. The bright sunlight irritated her in her gloomy mood so she tugged the thick lavender drapes shut. _Lavender... why is it so pretty? _Ib wondered inwardly. All the paintings that littered her room contained the mesmerizing color. From the landscape images of the stream on the outskirts of the city to her favorite pitcures of bunnies. And then there was the 'Failed Lavender Pile', as she called it.

_The Forgotten Portrait..._

Countless times she had painted it from her memory, and every time she ended up stopping before completion or mesing up in one way or another. She could just never truly capture the expression that had been on the painting's face. Sorrow, pain, and longing that she could never capture on her own canvas. It had gnawed at her brain for 8 years as the painting had left such an impression on her 9-year-old self. Today seemed to be worse than usual. Her dreams had been plagued by the face lately and she just had to have her own copy to put herself at ease.

Lazily, Ib hoisted herself up off of her monochromatic bed, her royal blue skirt flowing around her knees as she stood. Still only in her tanktop, she grabbed her longsleeve lavender shirt and pulled it on over her shoulder-length, shaggy hair. She sighed and frowned looking at her complexion in the mirror. Deep crimson eyes stared angrily from underneath her heavy brown bangs. Sunglasses, she needed sunglasses. With her eyes now covered she dashed down the stairs, grabbing her purse and mother's car keys on the way. Her black lace-up ballet flats made no sound as she left the quiet house. Her parents were out somewhere doing something, but at the moment she couldn't have cared less. She pulled out of the driveway in the black Ford Focus, an excited smile playing on her face at the thought on finally seeing the portrait once again.

Her mouth hung wide open, eyes welling with tears as she read the sign over and over again. _**CLOSED.**_ Her precious portrait was locked up in a place she would never be able to get to. Shaking her head she brushed the salt water from her eyes and marched defiantly up the stone steps.

"No..." She breathed, "No way in HELL is a door and a padlock going to stand in my way!"

She hurriedly grabbed her phone from her purse and scanned her limited contacts for her dear friend Violet. She tapped the screen and pressed the cell to her ear.

"H-hello?" Violet murmured quietly on the other end after two rings.

"Vi! Look, I need your help. You can pick locks, right? Right!?" Ib had started panicing. It was completely out of character but nonetheless, she had to see the painting today.

"Um, Ib?" Violet's voice was filled with concern for her friend, "Are you alright?"

"Can you pick locks or not?" Ib growled in reply.

She was stressed and couldn't comprehend why Violet didn't just give her a straightforward answer. Then again, that's the way her friend was. Violet was quiet and indirect, but kind and quite knowledgeable. She had soft, silvery blond hair that hugged her face and complemented her deep cyan blue eyes nicely.

She shakily responded, "Yes... well, I mean, I used to and still can but it's not like I do it frequently. I me-"

"Great. Perfect. Meet me at the old Weiss Guertena Gallery as soon as possible. Bye" She had cut her off and proceded to hang up.

Feeling suddenly tired, she plopped down on the stairs and thought about what would happen if she was caught. Or what would happen if Violet followed her inside. Shy and passive, Violet wasn't one to do dangerous things, but if Ib was involved, she would surely put herself in harms way. Glaring at the contacts list, she noticed a name that ahouldn't have been there. _Adelaide..._ an old friend of hers who wasn't so friendly anymore. Her thought drifted back to middle school.

_"Hey, Ib!" Adelaide called out. _

_ The black-clad girl turned her head slightly to see the excited blonde running towards her. Ib wasn't really fond of anyone, fearing them for using her for her parents money and power instead of actually liking her for Ib. She knew that most hated her red-eyed, blank stare of uncaring. Atleast it kept them away. But Adelaide was persistent, so she bothered to stop and chat with the girl, if only for a minute._

_ "Yes?" She responded casually._

_ The girl's face lit up in a brilliant smile. Ib didn't talk to anybody, so having a conversation with her seemed surreal. "Well I'm haing a party this weekend and was thinking you should come! You never seem to be doing any of the social things so I figured a party would be fun!"_

_ Ib's eyes shifted away from Adelaide's intense hazel ones. "I... I guess it would be alright..." she murmured quiety. _

_ She had planned to try once again to paint the Forgotten Portrait but seeing as how last weekend's attempt had ended in failiure like all the others, she chose to join the bubbly girl. _

_ "Perfect!" Adelaide had squealed happily before dashing ahead, "It's Saturday, at 5!" She called out. _

_ Upon arriving home, Ib walked up the elegant stairway to her fathers study. She could hear him inside merrily humming some foreign song. Still shy at 12, she tiptoed in, keeping an eye on her father so he wouldn't notice her sit down in a plush red velvet chair. With her eyes on the grey clad man at the shelf, she hadn't noticed the large stack of binders in her path and had proceded to trip, sending them flying in every which way possible. _

_ "Hm? Oh, Ib darling, are you alright?" Her father had spun around, focusing all his attention on the shocked girl._

_ With a curt nod, she pulled herself up, dusting off her skirt. "Atually, I need to talk to you about somehing. See, a girl at school invited me to a party this Saturday an-"_

_ "Well if you want to go, we won't stop you!" He laughed._

_ With a smile she dashed out of the study and towards her room. She loved her parents for being so understanding. Now she needed something to wear. Tomorrow would be so fun!_

_ She gulped nervously at the intimidating brick house. She had forgotten how much she disliked social activities. But she had made a promise to Adelaide, so she bravely marched up the steps and knocked._

_ "IB!" Adelaide screamed throwing the door open._

_ Peering around the excited girl's shoulder she could see other kids inside, taking note of her presence. A few gave her strange looks but others went back to their conversations. Adelaide tugged her hand, pulling her out of the doorway and into the mess of middle schoolers._

_ It wasn't too long after that she found herself playing truth or dare with the rest of the kids. _

_ "So Ib, truth or dare?" A cocky looking ginger asked her._

_ "Truth," she had replied confidently._

_ "Um... what's your biggest fear?"_

_ "Invasion of personal space and privacy," Ib answered without missing a beat._

_ There were a few nods at how fast she had answered or at the seriousness of her response but the game continued. It wasn't until Adelaide was trying to pick someone that Ib became nervous. Adelaide had already made someone drink toilet water and another drink lemon juice. But she had promised Ib nothing bad would happen to her so the two had exchanged cell nembers earlier on in the evening. Now Ib's hands fidgeted with her cell, longing to call her parents and get out before Adelaide changed her mind. _

_ "Ib!" _

_ She went ridged. Since she had picked truth five times in a row, she had to pik dare. Adelaide knew. She's the one who had explained the rules to her._

_ "D-dare..." Ib had stuttered._

_ "You have to let Mark kiss you~" she laughed in a sing-song voice._

_ MArk was realitivly cute, but Ib's blood was cold and her mind had gone blank. How could Adelaide have done that? She and everyone else knew she ws scared of peoplpe invading her personal space! Before she could say anything though, Mark had kissed her on the cheek, causing her to go into fight or flight mode. Without a word she bolted out the door like a jack rabbit, tears streaming down her face and sobs racking her body._

_ She hadn't spoken to Adelaide or anyone else from that party since._

She let the phone ring. _C'mon Adelaide, pick up! _She thought to herself. Yes, she was mad, but if worse came to worse, she could use the girl to help Violet escape.

After a quick make up session, Adelaide agreed to join the two girls on their breaking and entering mission.

It wasn't too long before a royal blue civic and a cute yellow buggy pulled into the parking lot. Violet looked nervous and unsure while Adelaide was confident and sported a smug grin.

"Well, what're we waiting for?" Ib asked rehtorically.

Violet pulled a bobby pin from her seaafoam green capris and kneeled next to the padlock. The other two waited quietly behind her as minutes started to pass. Finally, they heard a small _clink! _and watched as the lock hit the ground.

"Done."

"Yeah, we noticed," Adelaide laughed.

Ib pushed passed them both and shoved the doors. They swung open with a slight creak. Without a second thought, Ib dashed inside, past the reception desk and up the stairs. There on the wall, was _Forgotten Portrait,_ just the same as it had been eight years ago.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Gallery Party

Her slim fingers traced the swirling gold frame over and over again. It almost seemed too good to be true. Remembering her reason for being there, she yanked out her phone and started taking dozens of pictures.

"Having fun?"

No.

"Hmmm... is this supposed to be your boyfriend or something?"

NO.

"I don't see why it can't be someone real."  
NO NO NO.

"Mark," Ib snapped, spinning on her heels.

No one besided Violet, Adelaide and her knew. So why was there Mark, and now she also realized, other people here? The gallery was closed. Abandoned. Forgotten.

"You have an answer? Or are you just going to stand there with that stunned look on your face?" He snickered.

Adelaide. That girl always wanted to have fun and party. Now it was going to cost Ib her trip here for the pictures. She shook her head, ignoring Mark. Ib needed to find Violet and scram. It was only a matter of time before someone important showed up and sent them all away. She promised herself she'd make Adelaide and Mark pay later for possibly jepordizing the trip.

~_Garry~_

She seemed so unimpressed. She glared hatefully at the boy whose string of statements seemed to go on forever. Garry didn't like him either. What was with the statement he wasn't real? And why was this asshole being so nasty to the red-eyed girl he'd been waiting to see for years?

"Garry..."

He turned his head to see a small blonde girl tugging on his coat. Worry danced in her massive blue eyes. His hands had balled into fists without him realizing.

Unclenching them, he exhaled, "It's fine, Mary."

A smile replaced her look of concern as she scrambled closer to see the figures on the other side of the frame. Garry felt her grab his hand as the brunette he had been watching started to walk away. He could hear Mary's small sniffles. She knew all too well who it was. Neither of them had forgetten the little girl with the ruby eyes... who wasn't so little anymore.

"G-Garry..." Mary started to bawl.

He could remember the last time she had bawled like that. It had been after he had reassembled her painting. Atleast with Mary around he wouldn't be completely alone. They had grown close too, like inseperable siblings. Ib had been like a sister too...

A few minutes ago he had contemplated bringing her back, trying to convince the moody girl that this was where she belonged. But that was a lie, and Garry knew it. He didn't belong either, and if he left, he wouldn't do it without Mary. So the decision came down to take two of the party goers or stay in the Fabricated World. Seeing Ib being tormented convinced him to chose the former, seeing as he still felt very protective of her even though she was only a year or so younger, it looked.

"Mary," his voice was kind, "Why don't we invite that nasty boy and egotistical girl to come play?"

Mary's eyes lit up. She knew what was happening all too well from the last time she tried to escape. This time, Garry would be on her side. And they were confident that these wretched people were far inferior in intellect to figure out the Fabricated World.

"Let the games begin!" Mary cried out.

~_Ib~_

The lights flickered on momentarily, but she was far more concerned with finding Violet and getting the hell out of there. Spying her standing cautiously next to a painting called 'Worry', they quickly made a beeline for their cars. She couldn't have cared less about the others who were still talking and mingling inside. She had her pictures, Violet was ok, and she was content.

She flopped down onto her bed with a happy sigh. She could paint him. Finally she could paint him! So setting up her easle, she pulled a fresh tube of lavender paint from her drawer. Scanning back over the picture one last time, she nearly dropped her phone. Instead of the closed eyed man she always saw when picturing the portrait, his navy eyes stared right into her very being. It was impossible. Ib shook her head hard, figuring it to be something created by her imagination. But the eyes din't close and she was unnerved. Deciding she was stress, she popped a lemon candy into he rmouth and changed into her pyjamas. Sleep would solve all her problems, just like every other time she started seeing things. Like blue dolls on her bunny paintings. Those were the worst.

Ib stretched her arms high above her head. Her phone lay on her bedside table, still off and charging. The easle still stood in the center of her room, waiting to be covered in lavender paint. Unfortunately, it would have to wait until after school. She pulled on a deep burgandy a-line dress with black lace and flat black boots. She decided on light make-up consisting of liner and concealer and slugishly moved to the bathroom down the hall. Monday was normally her favorite day; everyone else was always in a bad mood and left her alone. She had assumed that today would've been like every other day. Ib had never been so wrong in her life.

~_Mary~_

This had been something she could only dream of. Having a family, being truly happy, being REAL. Their plan had been a complete success. The two that had been sucked in were in the Fabricated World permanently, and nothing made Mary smile more. Everything had beome warped when they left though. Garry's parents acted as if he hadn't been gone for eight years and accepted Mary as their child as if she'd always been theirs. She ws content with having them for now. This year, Garry would graduate and move out, and she was determined to leave with him. Since she was already registered for school, her 'mother' was helping her pick out a cute blue dress with pink trim. She would ask Garry to do her hair and then he would hopefully drive her to school, since it was all grades in one building.

"Mary?" Garry said, peaking him head around the door corner at the quiet blonde.

She snapped her head around, grinning at his classy attire. Garry wasn't one to dress in jeans and a tee shirt in public. She wasn't going to look less classy than her 'older brother'' anytime soon.

"Garry?" She pipped up, "Will you do my hair for today? Please!"

He smiled kindly, stepping into full view in her stark white room and leaning against the one pale pink wall. Handing him the thick cobalt ribbon she took a seat at her retro vanity. She hummed quietly to herself as Garry pulled the pure blonde locks into a high ponytail. Smiling to herself she saw he was smiling as well. If they were lucky, today would be their promised reunion, together.


End file.
